Mazgar gra Yagash
Mazgar gra Yagash was a female Orsimer, member of the Imperial Legion, and survivor of the sack of Orsinium during the Fourth Era. , prologue She was an Imperial scout before she was promoted to Captain by Commander Prossos, who gave her a field promotion. , part three chapter four Background Mazgar was present during the sack of Orsinium by the Bretons and the Redguards in the early Fourth Era, she was seven years old and saw her mother die. Because the Empire had sent two Legions to defend Orsinium she later joined the Legion. , part one chapter six Umbriel Crisis As of 4E 48 she was the bodyguard of an Imperial scholar by the name of Brennus. She was ordered to defend him by the name of the Imperial war office. While the mages made their measurements, Mazgar noticed something was wrong. They were attacked by a party of zombies. Captain Falcus ordered to retreat south. They arrived at Mountain Watch. Mazgar talked to Sariah, the charter-holder, and asked her to evacuate the village. After an hour of rest, they marched to Cheydinhal with the villageres from Mountain Watch. In their way to the city, Mazgar met a girl named Lorcette. They talked about their past, Lorcette's mother died when she was six. Mazgar's mother was killed in the sack of Orsinium. When they were about half a mile away from the city walls, the undead approached them. Falcus ordered Mazgar to run with the refugees while they held back the undead. She was attacked by six zombies, she used her sword Sister to defeat them. After she ended up with them, she run to the city gates before more undead approached. Once inside the city, Mazgar accompanied Brennus to the chapel of Arkay to make some measurements. The imperial legionaries and the Cheydinhal guard broke the line of the wormies so that the citizens could scape from the siege. They hold the line for hours before Falcus gave the order to regroup on the Blue Road. Brennus and Mazgar broke away from the group. They headed to the Imperial City, but they were spotted by a zombie scout party. They run away from them, but Brennus began to falter. They came across a farmstead, they barricaded the door and they prepared to hold the ground. When the zombies managed to take down the door, Brennus casted a spell that desintegrated three zombies. Mazgar prepared for the incoming undead, but none entered the frarmstead. Ilver Indarys and Knights of the Thorn had seen Mazgar and Brennus escaping from the zombies from a hill, so they galloped to save them. They talked about the evacuation of Cheydinhal to the knights, who offered them horses to travel to the Blue Road. , part two chapter twelve Mazgar and Brennus met with the refugees in the Blue Road. Mazgar and Lorcette talked about what they had done in the days she had been away. Commander Prossos gave Mazgar a field promotion to captain due to her experience. Prossos informed her that General Takar was going to meet the enemy. He sent Mazgar to a hill to make sure it was free of the enemy. The battle went wrong for the imperial army, so General Takar retreated to the Imperial City. Prossos left Mazgar in charge of the refugees, but she requested him to allow her go to defend the Imperial City. To Mazgar's surprise, Brennus accompanied her. They crossed Lake Rumare by boat. They were attacked by zombies which emerged from the lake. They landed as soon as they could, the surviving soldiers formed a defence line in the shore. Blondie was mortally wounded, and he asked Mazgar to finish him off and end his suffering. , part three chapter seven They met up with what was left of the Twelfth Legion. They cleared the gate and set up positions to defend it from another siege. Mazgar and Brennus found themselves on the western flank of the action, where little or no fighting was going on. Yet, Umbriel approached the city from that direction, followed by thousands of zombies. Mazgar shread the enemy with Sister. Some zombies poured through the gaps that dead soldiers left. Brennus was severely wounded, so Mazgar and him retreated back. Mazgar told him that he would survive, so Brennus told her to do what she had to do. Just when she was going to end with Brennus' life, Attrebus destroyed the Ingenium, and all the wormies became lifeless. She turned around to ask Brennus what had happened, but he was already dead. , part three chapter nine Quotes *''"I don’t believe your nose would stand up to my fist."'' *''"I know what Oblivion is. My grandfather closed one of the gates Dagon opened between here and there, back when."'' *''"Children. I would have liked to have done that."'' Appearances * Category:Lord of Souls: Characters Category:Lord of Souls: Imperial Legion Members Category:Lord of Souls: Females